The present invention relates generally to a fabricated tape assembly for use in conjunction with a method of bonding metal objects in place to facilitate assembly operations, and components used in such a method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a unique process of bonding in place metal objects, at least one of said objects having pre-applied thereto an adhesive epoxy film or tape, and components used in such a process.
In the past, many techniques have been tried to make assembly operations, especially in automotive manufacture, more efficient. This has been especially true with respect to the locating of hinge washers in the door hinge assembly processes of automotive vehicles.
The techniques which have been tried in the past are inaccurate, expensive, complicated, cumbersome, slow, and subject to frequent malfunction.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to provide a novel process for bonding metal objects in place, and components used in such process, which avoid the animadversions of the prior art techniques.
The present invention provides a washer device, comprising: a metal washer; a heat-curable adhesive bonding composition pre-applied to a first major surface of said metal washer; and said heat-curable adhesive bonding composition being capable of being cured to bond said first major surface of said metal washer to an external metal substrate when first major surface of said metal washer with said pre-applied heat-curable adhesive bonding composition is brought into intimate contact with said external metal substrate and is subjected to a predetermined heating until said pre-applied heat-curable adhesive composition cures to bond said first major surface of said metal washer and said external metal substrate together.
The present invention also provides a method of bonding a first metallic object to a second metallic object, comprising the steps of: applying a heat-curable adhesive bonding composition to a predetermined percentage of a predetermined metallic surface of said first metallic object; bringing said heat-curable adhesive bonding composition applied to said predetermined metallic surface said first metallic object into intimate contact with a predetermined metallic surface of said second metallic object; and while said intimate contact is maintained, subjecting said applied heat-curable adhesive bonding composition to heat until said adhesive composition cures to bond said predetermined metallic surfaces together.
The present invention further provides a fabricated tape assembly, comprising: a release paper backing member; a film of structural epoxy adhesive applied to said release paper backing member; said film of structural epoxy adhesive being cut or perforated into a series of adhesive annuli; said tape assembly being cut or perforated into a series of square tape sections; and each said square tape section containing a predetermined and pre-arranged array of said adhesive annuli.
The present invention also provides a tray device which serves as a shipping tray and an assembly fixture to align a fabricated tape assembly for washers, comprising: a main tray member divided into a predetermined number of square tray sections; two locating pins being provided in each said square section; and a plurality of posts affixed to said main tray member in each said square tray section.
The present invention further provides a method of bonding metal surfaces, comprising the steps of applying an adhesive epoxy film or tape to a first metal surface of a first object, wherein said adhesive epoxy film or tape is capable of withstanding production phosphating solutions, cathodic electro-coat primer solutions, and cathodic electro-primer bake temperatures. The adhesive epoxy film or tape applied to the first object is then brought into intimate contact with a second metal surface of a second object. Thereafter, the first metal surface, the adhesive epoxy film or tape, and the second metal surface are subjected to cathodic electro-coat baking until the adhesive epoxy film or tape cures to bond the first and second metal surfaces together.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of bonding as described hereinabove by preparing a die-cut cast epoxy film or tape on a release paper backing which is formed into predetermined shapes in accordance with the first metal surface to be bonded.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method as described hereinabove which utilizes a high strength, heat cure, pre-applied, low tack, cast structural epoxy film or tape.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide such an adhesive epoxy film or tape at a defined thickness and shape which is most efficient for the bonding of metal substrates as an assembly aid to post processing.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a method as described hereinabove for use in the bonding of steel locating hinge washers to the hinge assembly, to facilitate doors-off, doors-on processing through the trim shop and automotive assembly.
Yet a further object is to provide a method as described hereinabove wherein the adhesive epoxy cures during the cathodic electro-coat primer bake in assembly.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent to those persons skilled in this area of technology and to others when reading the detailed description set forth hereinbelow in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.